


Sisterly Visit

by DreamNotePrincess



Series: Bendy in the Nineties [3]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: 90's AU, Gen, Mae Angel, Malice - Freeform, Other, nineties au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: Alice gets news that her sister, Mae Angel is coming over for a short visit.





	Sisterly Visit

Alice stood in shock from what she just heard from Boris. "She's WHAT!" Alice Angel yelled making everyone drop everything. "My sister is coming over?!"

To many of the workers and the toons, Alice had an older sister named Mae. Mae was...different then Alice. Unlike the later, Mae had a bit of a bad girl streak and was still a fallen angel. The two never got along, except on a few occasions, but that was when they we're younger.

"Oh come on Al. Don't feel nervous it's only for a few days." Bendy comforted.

Alice started at Bendy in disbelief. "A few days feels like forever with her!" She yelled. Alice used her hammer space to grab a chair and lie down on it. Boris sat next to Alice and put his arm around her.

"Cheer up Alice. Everything will be fine." Boris mentioned. Alice sighed, but gave a small smile to Boris.

"Maybe your right Boris. Maybe she changed, and she just needed a vacation." Alice thought.

"Or I just wanted to see my little sister, because my place needs to be cleaned for the weekend." A female voice said, making the good angel groan.

"Hello, Mae." Alice groaned.

"Aww. I thought my baby sister would of loved to have me here." Mae teased removed her shades. Alice glared at her sister knowing her sister's teasing. The good angel took a deep breath and gave off a big smile.

"I am." Alice lied with a big smile. "I'm so am. Welcome Mae." Alice hugged her sister tight.

Mae just looked down at her sister in disbelief. "I know your faking."

Alice dropped the act. "Yeah I am." She said letting go. "So your place needs to be cleaned? Mae, tell me you didn't have another keg party again didn't you?"

"No!" Mae spat back. "Roommates flooded the place thanks to the laundry." Mae explained. "Just be happy I wasn't kicked out!"

"Oh!" Alice reminded. "Like how you we're kicked out of your last apartment?"

Mae glared. "Hey! Blame my ex-boyfriend if he didn't bring his lover into my place I would of still lived there!" She yelled back. The two started to yell at each other's faces.

Bendy smiled seeing the two sisters argued. "This is better wrestling." He mentioned.

"Shut it Bendy." Boris mumbled. Bendy replied with a chuckle. Boris went over to the two girls and kept them apart from one another. "Okay you two break it up." Alice and Mae turned around not facing each other. Boris sighed seeing he broke up the fight. "Alright Mae. I'll show where you'll be sleeping tonight." Boris then led the angel to another room, and helped her with her bags. Once Mae left Alice was able to sigh for relief. Bendy walked towards Alice and patted her back.

Later on in the day, Mae was unpacked and was relaxing on the couch trying to find something good on TV. Alice wanted to check up on her sister to see how she was feeling. "Um Mae. Do you need anything right now?" Alice asked.

Mae faced her sister. "I'm okay. I just need to relax right now." She replied.

"Okay. Well if you want anything let me know." Alice said before leaving her sister alone.

"Whatever." Alice rolled her eyes at her sister's reply and left to do her own thing.

Later Alice went back to Mae. "Mae, its almost dinner time." Alice said.

"I'll be there." Mae replied. Alice responded by grabbing the remote and turning the TV off. "Hey! I was watching that!" She snapped.

"Sorry, but its dinner time!" Alice yelled grabbing her sister's hand. Mae smacked Alice's hand away from her. Alice held her hand in pain.

"My gosh Alice, you always have to act like mom!" Mae snapped.

Alice glared and looked up at her sister. "I'm not trying to be like mom! All you did since you got here was be on the couch drinking soda and watching TV. Not one spend time with Alice!"

"Look! I don't need to spend time with you? I just needed a place to stay! Plus we spent so much time together back home!" Mae yelled. The girls growled at one another ready to go all out on each other, but Boris heard the whole thing and ran to stop the sisters before it got too out of hand.

"Girls! Stop!" Boris yelled making the two angels look at the toon wolf. "Now, its dinner and you two should be at the table." Alice and Mae glared at one another and went to the kitchen to have dinner. Boris followed behind, but a little demon followed with a camera in hand. Disappointed, Bendy sighed seeing he missed it.

"Aww man! I missed the fight!" Bendy whined. Boris chuckled and led Bendy to the kitchen.

"You didn't miss anything Bendy." Boris mentioned.

After leaving the bathroom to get ready for bed Mae yawned going back to the couch, but decided to pass by Alice's room to see what she was up too. She saw Alice was asleep, but something wasn't quite right. Getting close she saw Alice moving around her sleep mumbling words.

"I'm sorry. Virgil made me do it. I'm sorry." Alice mumbled in her sleep.

Mae sighed. "So nightmares of Virgil again." She thought. Mae could of left Alice's room then and there, but decided to stay with her sister just for a little while. "Hey Alice." Mae whispered. "I know you're asleep and dreaming, but you don't have to worry about Virgil anymore. Its all in the past now." She comfort. Mae decided to get into her sister's bed and gave her sister a hug. "Your okay Alice. Everything is fine."

And just like that Alice stopped mumbling and went back to sleep leaving a small smile on her face. Mae smiled as well she wanted to go back to the couch, but she remembered the times when they we're little when one of them had nightmares the other stayed with them till morning. Sure her and Alice we're older now, and they fight, but they're sisters and they need to stick together. Mae slowly closed her eyes and went to sleep.

The next morning, Mae opened her eyes as the sun reflected through the blinds. The first thing she saw was that Alice was no longer in bed, and was probably up doing her job. To Mae's surprise her sister came in with two cups of coffee.

"Morning, Mae." Alice said with a smile on her face.

"Morning." Mae replied getting up. Alice put the cups down and sat next to her sister.

"Um..." She started. "Thanks for keeping me company last night."

Mae was surprised but gave a small smile. "Your welcome. I mean I saw you having a stressful night, and I decided to-" Mae was cut off when Alice gave her a hug to stop her from rambling. Mae's smile widens and hugged her sister back, no matter what the cost Alice is her sister and she loved her.

Peeking through the door of the room was Bendy tearing up and Boris smiled seeing the two sisters being sisterly and nice for a change.

Bendy sniffled. "This is better then a Hallmark movie." He whispered. Boris then pushed Bendy aside leaving the two sisters to bond.


End file.
